It is known to use a valve in a fuel filter housing to control fuel flow through the housing. One example of such a valve in a fuel filter housing is sometimes referred to as a “no filter, no run” valve, where the valve prevents flow of fuel to the engine if no fuel filter is installed or if the incorrect fuel filter is installed. In this type of system, not only must a fuel filter be present, but the correct fuel filter must be used, in order to allow fuel to flow past the valve to the engine in sufficient quantities to allow the engine to function properly. However, if the valve is removed, fuel can flow to the engine if no filter is installed or if an incorrect filter is installed.